The present invention relates to kind of wireless telephone system and more specifically relates to a kind of wireless telephone system which comprises one or more than one headset-handset assembly.
A wireless telephone system currently available in the market comprises a base station and one or more than one wireless handset. The base station connects with a public telephone network. Each wireless handset connects with the base station wirelessly.
In general, the base station is provided with a base station recess to accommodate the wireless handset for recharging the wireless handset. A base station control circuit comprises a base station center control unit and a base station digital enhanced cordless telecommunication (DECT) unit. The base station DECT unit connects with the base station center control unit and accomplishes wireless data transmission to the handset and wireless data reception by the handset.
A handset control circuit of each wireless handset comprises a handset center control unit, a handset amplifier unit that connects with the handset center control unit, a handset sound reception unit that connects with the handset center control unit, and a handset DECT unit. The handset DECT unit connects with the handset center control unit and accomplishes wireless data transmission to the base station and wireless data reception by the base station. The handset is also provided with a handset operation unit that connects with the handset center control unit. The handset operation unit connects with handset operation buttons such as call receiving button and call ending button etc.
When a user receives a phone call, the user picks up the handset from the base station recess and establishes a phone call with a caller by pressing the handset operation buttons to control the base station center control unit using DECT wireless communication technology. The base station DECT unit transfers caller's data processed by the base station center control unit to the handset DECT unit wirelessly. The caller's data is then released through the handset amplifier unit after being processed by the handset center control unit. On the other hand, user's data is received by the handset sound reception unit and then transferred to the base station DECT unit by the handset DECT unit after being processed by the handset center control unit. The user's data is transmitted to the caller via a public telephone network after being processed by the base station center control unit. Wireless communication between the base station and the handset is established by repeated execution of the above procedures.
In many occasions, in order that the user can answer a phone call anywhere in a house, the handset may not be rested in the base station recess. In general, a handset rechargeable power source supplies electricity to the handset. The handset rechargeable power source connects with the handset control circuit. When the handset is rested in the base station recess, the base station can recharge the handset rechargeable power source. To achieve this purpose, the handset is provided with a handset power supply transmission end which connects with the handset control circuit. The handset power supply transmission end may adopt a form of, for example, a metal contact piece. The base station control circuit is provided with a base station recharge circuit. The base station recess is provided with a base station power supply transmission end which connects with the base station recharge circuit. The base station power supply transmission end may adopt a form of, for example, a metal contact piece. When the handset is rested in the base station recess, the base station power supply transmission end which adopts a form of a metal contact piece contacts with the handset power supply transmission end which adopts a form of a metal piece. The base station recharge circuit transmits charging voltage to the handset power supply transmission end via the base station power supply transmission end which adopts a form a metal piece to recharge the handset rechargeable power source.
In general, the wireless handset is a hand-held receiver. A user of the handset is then required to hold the receiver by hand when receiving phone calls. Sometimes, the user may have to free his hands for other jobs when answering phone calls. In this situation, the user can only hold the receiver between his head and shoulder. However, holding the receiver in this manner constantly for a long period of time will cause muscle strain and affect the user's health. To solve these problems, there are some wireless telephone systems in the market using wireless headsets in lieu of wireless handsets. A wireless headset is the same as the wireless handset in terms of its structure and method of operation except that it is designed to hang directly on an ear of a user. The wireless headset brings much more convenience to the user since the user is no longer required to hold the receiver by hand when answering phone calls. However, there are still some users who are used to using a receiver to answer a phone call. Therefore there are still market demands for using a hand-held receiver as a wireless handset. To satisfy such market demands, there are some wireless telephone systems each providing a handset and a headset at the same time. A handset and a headset according to these telephone systems may function independently and the user may choose to use either one of them to answer a phone call as situation requires. However, in actual practice, since the user will only use either the wireless handset or the wireless headset at one time, wireless communication modules required to be installed in both the wireless handset and wireless headset due to provision of both means will lead to increase in production costs and waste of resources.